


We Give the World but a Glimpse

by navaan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, POV Female Character, Polyfidelity, Romance, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: The world looks at their relationship and sees only more masks. It's what they need to keep all their secrets.





	We Give the World but a Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



Lois woke up in bed, warm and relaxed and unwilling to come fully awake just yet. She blinked against the light and allowed herself to drift back to near sleep for a moment. Oliver was plastered to her back, his breath softly stirring the fine hairs on her neck, giving her goosebumps.

They were at the farm in Smallville, not in Seattle where Oliver had recently set up shop as both superhero and former socialite. The press was making it hard for him to stay under the radar. For months it had put a lot of strain on him and this new relationship they were building.

Thinking about this relationship made her smile. She reached out for Clark, who usually fell asleep rolled up on his side a little bit away from the pile she and Oliver liked to form in sleep. He kept his distance, but stayed close enough to touch - holding her hand or touching Oliver's shoulder in sleep. They were still learning that while Clark _loved_ any kind of touch and connection he was allowed, he also was fearful of hurting anyone when he wasn't aware of it. Since a hovering-over-the-bed incident, Ollie and Lois had agreed they could be patient about his fears. For a while.

Coaxing him to feel more comfortable with sleeping in the same bed was one of her top goals.

Her hand found the pillow, but no Clark. His side of the bed was empty. That finally shook her out of her state of blissful sleepiness. Eyes flying open, she rose up a little to check Oliver's other side.

Oliver, unshaven, bags under the eyes, new scar on the left shoulder, made a displeased grunt.

"Hey," she whispered. But he remained out like a light. "Our super lover escaped."

"I can hear you, you know, Lois?" Clark said from the door, leaving Lois to wonder how fast he'd made it up the stairs at her whisper - and if he had bothered to let his feet touch the stairs at all. He was very good about _not_ using his powers when he was at his Metropolis flat, but she'd seen him go from Superman, to Clark, to Kal-El in all the different environments he inhabited these days so frequently that she knew he enjoyed the different grades of super he could get away with in the safety of their home away from home.

"I _know_ , Smallville," she whispered under her breath, trying to not wake Ollie who had gone back to snoring against her shoulder, aware that Clark could hear her on the other side of the door without problem even when she was quiet like this. He could have heard her in China if he'd been that far away but listening for her voice. "When you tune in, you can."

He pushed the door open and the smell of blessed coffee and waffles reached her nose and made her stomach growl. 

"I'm tuned in," Clark whispered.

"You really are the super boyfriend," Lois praised as she sat up, eager for that cup of coffee.

"Hey," Oliver mumbled. " _I_ can hear you, too."

Clark sat down on Oliver's side of the bed with his tray full of breakfast. "Ah," he told Oliver with a grin. "You are _my_ favorite boyfriend." 

Oliver cracked open an eye. "Good," he mumbled. "Because you'll have to get me back to my city after breakfast, fly boy. I won't bother sitting up after the night I've head." Despite looking half asleep he wriggled his eyebrows.

Lois chuckled. Clark Kent and Lois Lane, investigative reporters at the Daily Planet, were supposed to be in Mertropolis too. With their strange and busy and often dangerous lives, having Clark and his superpowers around to make their stolen hours possible was more than a blessing.

"Eat your breakfast," Clark said in an exasperated tone. "Two reporters need to be back in the newsroom on time for a change."

A cup of coffee was handed to her, while Oliver slowly turned on his back, his growling stomach telling them exactly how pleased he was about the chance of breakfast.

"Mum's recipe," Clark said and shrugged. With a smile he slipped back into bed to take his own place under the covers.

Without any hurry she sipped her coffee and watched her two men squabble about waffles. There was no need to watch the clock. Lois knew that there was a good chance that - breakfast, sex or call for Superman - _something_ was going to make them late again, and it was worth it as long as she could enjoy her quiet morning with her lovers.

* * *

Breakfast, sex and one Superman-catching-her-before-she-could-fall-to-her-death incident later, she was sipping coffee again - this time at the daily planet. The back of her pencil tabbed the notebook in front of her impatiently, while she tried to think up the right words to open her article with.

The sound of an incoming email distracted her and she wasn't surprised to see who it was from. Chloe checked in with her daily - on everything from gossip to personal talk to Watchtower Intel. 

When the first thing she found in the email was a picture of her held in Superman's strong arms as they carefully glided back to the ground in Metropolis, she wasn't surprised. In the picture she was smiling up at him so soppily that nobody could overlook the huge crush she had on this man. Realizing that Chloe had included a link to an article, she'd pulled the picture from, Lois nearly chocked on her coffee.

The second picture that was attached topped it all off though. It was Oliver wearing one of his more expensive non-hero work suits with his tongue obviously down a man's throat. Oliver had the man cornered in a dark alley and they were fiddling with his tie - the other person's suit jacket having been discarded already. 

The picture was too grainy to make out Clark's face, but Lois would know the frames of the glasses anywhere. 

"Oh boys," she whispered and when she looked up she could see Clark throwing a look her way and then quickly lower his eyes. He'd heard. And if the slight hint of embarrassment on his face was any indication then he had a good idea already what she was looking at.

Grinning, she turned back to Chloe's message.

"Good job, cuz," it read. "You're not only an intrepid reporter and a thorn in the side of Lex Luthor and Intergang, but now you're also a favorite of all the gossip racks. And yet, nobody is on to any of you."

Aware that Clark would hear it and watch her, she chuckled. It was a damn good picture of her two lovers. And, god, she liked that picture of her and Clark smiling at each other too. 

She might have whispered "I love you" in that moment.

"You now me," she typed in answer to Chloe. "Never deviating from the plan. Always playing it safe," she typed and hit "send".

Curious, she followed the included link to the full article at the Seattle Star's online edition lifestyle section.

 _Lois Lane and Oliver Queen: Who is cheating who?_ was the headline. 

_It's long been speculated that the engagement between the well known former billionaire and superhero, Oliver Queen, and Pulitzer Prize winner, Lois Lane, was off. Queen's recent relocation to Seattle was only the last hint of some estrangement between the former love birds and society darlings._

_Long has it been speculated that Lane had set her eyes a little higher than Green Arrow in the superhero community. Recent pictures of her and Superman raise the question what exactly has been going on between her and the man of Steel._

There was the picture she'd seen already and beneath one of Cyborg, Star Girl, Zatana and new Justice League member Wonder Woman at the scene of a recent superhero incident in Coast City. All of them were watching Superman and Green Arrow arguing, faces dark and agitated.

The caption read _Things have been tense between Superman and the jealous lover for a while_.

_But now it seems official: Green Arrow is moving on._

_Just three days ago the Justice League founding remember, and team mate of Metropolis rival Superman, seems to have turned the tables on his (former?) fiancée, by taking out no other than Lane's co-worker, fellow Daily Planet reporter, Clark Kent. And if the following pictures are any indication then Lois Lane doesn't have to feel bad about leaving Mr. Queen for the boy in blue - because he has found consolation in an unexpected place._

It was hilarious; she laughed out loud. 

Clark met her gaze again and rolled his eyes.

For his benefit she laughed a little louder.

* * *

"Come on," Oliver said to Clark and he was smiling as brightly as Lois, "this is exactly what we wanted. Everyone thinks Superman and I are rivals, everyone thinks I'm making Lois jealous by having hot gay sex with..."

Clark kissed him to shut him up and Lois leaned back in the cushions to enjoy the view.

"Yeah, Smallville. We wanted the Superman secret to be safe. It's safe. And what goes on here, is nobody's business but ours."

"Yes," Oliver whispered against Clark's lips, his fingers already busy with opening the blue, ill fitting button down shirt. "And now," he went on, "I want to have my revenge. Here where nobody can see it, I want to have my way with Superman. Right now."

He pulled Clark down with him, so they ended up sitting beside Lois, Clark half in Oliver's lap, his back pressed to his lover's chest. Lois licked her lips. 

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Lois whispered. Mostly undressed already she slipped into Clark's lap, wrapping her legs around both of them. Clark groaned and she leaned over his shoulder to kiss Oliver, slow, but deep. "You have the best ideas."

"We should keep him here for the whole weekend," Oliver agreed.

"Hmm," Clark sighed. "You are insatiable, both of you." It did not sound like a complaint. 

It wasn't.

"Well you and Clark are cheating on me," Lois whispered, "so I think after this I get to have my way with both of you next, my heroes."

"Deal," Ollie whispered, busy kissing a line along Clark's shoulder to his neck and making him sigh with just the softest of touches along his spine.

Clark half-groaned and chuckled. "I love you. Both of you crazy people."

"Of course you do," Lois said, sighing herself, when Clark grasped her hip to position her just right.

They fell to the sheets together. There wasn't much need for foreplay. She was ready. It had been so good to watch her boys kiss each other - and she hadn't been thinking about much else all day since she'd seen the picture.

She panted as the men started moving half above her and Clark, careful and patient, but shivering with the slipping grasp he had on his control, found just the right angle to open her with his fingers. "God," she moaned, listening intently to Oliver's heated sounds as he set the pace for all three of them, groping Lois ass with an arm wrapped around both of them. They were so close, moving as one, sharing everything - the way they just did.

Oliver came first, made Clark cry out, nipping his shoulder, and Lois rode out her own pleasure on Clark's hardness.

They'd all been wired, needy and on the brink before they'd even started to undress.

Here was there perfection: sighing, moving together, cuddling and holding on after the heat and ecstasy subsided. 

This was only theirs.

The world couldn't touch it.

Tomorrow they'd sleep in again, cook together - spend a day without any of their masks.

Then the world could have back all the parts of them they needed for a while.

She'd make sure that all of them found their respite together when they needed it.


End file.
